


All or Nothing

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musing of an abused heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

It's always the same. Every night of the week before a full moon, when the need is the worst, he slips into my bed silent as an illusion. We make love, some times soft and slow, sometimes desperate and needy. Then when it's over, just as I'm about to pull him close and snuggled down to sleep he slips from the bed. He whispers "I love you," gives me one last kiss and returns to his bed.

When at last the moon is full and Moony and Padfoot run together in the pale light of the moon we are truly mates. We run together and lick and nuzzle and communicate in ways even I don't understand. During a full moon I simply know he truly loves me. Even Peter can see it.

And yet during the other twenty-one days of the month he rarely so much as gives me a kiss or a tender look.

But tonight will be different. Tonight I'm going to tell Remus that my heart is all or nothing and leave the choice to him.

...I can only hope he chooses all.


End file.
